Barbarian Assault
Barbarian Assault is a safe team-based Combat minigame located at the Barbarian Outpost. A team of five players must work together to battle 10 waves of Penance, before finally defeating the Penance Queen herself. There are no requirements for this minigame, although a player with a higher combat level will generally perform better. As this is a safe minigame, no items will be lost on death. Introduction The Barbarian Assault minigame is a battleground established by the Barbarians to fight against Penance creatures. Players must complete the tutorial by talking to Captain Cain before they can play the minigame. Players must form a team of five players in order to play. Completion of each wave will reward each player with Honour points specific to the role they chose. Honour points can be used to redeem a variety of combat-based equipment, notably the fighter torso. Players can also gamble Honour points for a chance to receive the rare dragon chainbody or the pet penance queen. Players can check the Honour points they have earned by talking to Commander Connad or by checking the blackboard. Getting there The Barbarian Assault arena can be found, underground, at the Barbarian Outpost just north of Baxtorian Falls. There are several methods by which players can get here: * Games necklace teleport - The quickest way to reach the Barbarian Outpost. * Minigame Group Finder - After completing the tutorial, players are able to teleport directly to Barbarian Assault through the Minigame Group Finder. * Barbarian Teleport - This level 75 Magic Lunar spell teleports the player to the Barbarian Outpost. Three fire runes, two astral runes, and two law runes are needed to cast it. * Tree Gnome Stronghold agility shortcut - At level 37 Agility, players are able to scale the tree to the north-east of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Completion of the The Grand Tree quest is required to use this shortcut. * Enchanted lyre - Teleport to Rellekka, then approach the Outpost via the Lighthouse. * If your player-owned house is located at Rellekka, then house teleport and run from Rellekka following the same route as the enchanted lyre teleport method. * Fairy ring teleport - Players are teleported to the Lighthouse just north of Barbarian Outpost. Gameplay Barbarian Assault is a safe minigame and, as such, players will not lose any items upon death. As combat is the minigame's main component, high Defence and Hitpoints levels provide an advantage. If a teammate is killed, the entire group must restart the wave. Contrary to certain beliefs, firing the cannon in Barbarian Assault does not reduce the team's points received for that wave . Basics Details information regarding creating a team, brief role descriptions, and Penance monsters that will be faced. Gameplay Overview of basic gameplay technique. Includes information on the gameplay interface, battlefield layout and how to complete player roles. Strategies Contains information pertaining to more advanced, specific, and efficient gameplay techniques. Wave breakdown This breaks down every wave and tells you the amount of monsters in the wave. Rewards Contains all the rewards available from the Barbarian Assault minigame, at the cost of Honour points. Personalities *Commander Connad *Sergeant Sambur *Private Pierreb *Private Paldon *Private Pendron *Private Paldo Music * Legion - outside * Assault and Battery - waves 1 to 10 * Pirates of Penance - wave 10 when Penance Queen appears References Trivia *On the release of Old School RuneScape, there was a glitch with Barbarian Assault. This was fixed by importing code from the main game: as a result, during the tutorial, Commander Connad would refer to the . Category:Minigames Category:Barbarian Assault